


You have no say in the matter.

by Falcons11dani



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Captured, Forced, Gay, I’m sorry, Keiths parents are the worst, Kidnapping, Langst, Lorth - Freeform, M/M, OC, Red Suits, Sex, Slaves, Sold, klance, lith, no way out, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcons11dani/pseuds/Falcons11dani
Summary: Keith is kidnapped by some peopel in red suits who claims his parents have sold him to save their own skin. They put him on a boat said to take him to hell. On this boat he meets Lance, who tries to help him go trough the hell. Unfortunately for the both of them there is no escape from Lorth and the Red suits.
Relationships: Klance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. The Kidnapping

The ropes where tight around his wrists and ankles. His entire body was hurting. He couldn’t see. What was going on? it was cold. So cold. What had happened? He took a deep breath, and concentrated. What was it that had happened?  
______________________________________________________________________  
It was raining. Keith sighed. He really didn’t want to get out of bed. It was cold outside. The bed was much nicer. Not that he had a choice. He’d been lying in bed for 34 hours. It was time to get up and shower. One loud sight later Keith sat up, stretched his arms up in the air and stood up. He slowly made his way towards the shower. He shrugged. It was cold. As he entered the bathroom, he realized how dirty it was. He once more let out a big sigh.  
“Sorry bathroom, I’ll clean you next week.”  
He let out a chuckle. Talking to yourself is the first step to insanity. He sighed for the 10:th time this morning and entered the shower. He turned it on and let out a loud shriek as he realized how cold it was. A few deep breaths later he walked back into the shower.  
“DING DONG”  
…  
“DING DONG”

“Coming! I’m coming! Chill…”  
Keith quickly put some underwear and a robe on. His hair was soaking wet and he was dripping as he walked towards the door. He yawned and opened the door.  
“Yes?”  
Keith took a small step back as he was faced with two big men in red suits. They were soaked from the rain and had an angry look on their faces.  
“We are looking for Keith XXXXX, is he here”  
The man had a deep and loud voice. Keith swallowed.  
“He’s not here right now can I take a message?”  
“That won’t be necessary.”  
“Why no-“  
_________________________________________________________________________  
*Riiight*, Keith thought to himself. The creepy guys in the red suits. He couldn’t remember much more. That wasn’t the main problem right now though. The main problem was that he was laying on a very cold surface. His wrist and ankles tied together hard. And he couldn’t see. He could hear. And he could hear people walking around him. He could hear people mumble.  
“HEY, YOU FRIGGIN BIG GUY, YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!”  
The voice was loud and annoying. It sounded like a boy. Keith stayed still. He didn’t want to attract any attention.  
“You stay quiet or your being put to sleep again. Don’t make me angry.”  
Keith recognized the voice. It was the same voice as the man in the red suit that had asked for him. There was no response from the boy and Keith came to the conclusion that the boy had made a wise decision.  
“Boss. Shouldn’t he be awake? It’s been more than 14 hours hasn’t it?”  
A voice he didn’t recognize. Was the man talking about him?  
“You’re right. He’s probably awake listening to us right now.”  
It was the red suit guy. Keith let out a scream as his hair was grabbed and he was forced to sit up. The blindfold was removed, and Keith blinked several times as his eyes adjusted. He shrugged back as he realized he was facing the red suit man face to face.  
“Good morning Keith. Did you sleep well?”  
His voice was scary. Keith swallowed. He wasn’t sure what to do. His head was spinning from the sudden light and it was still cold. His wrist where hurting. His ankles where hurting. Everything was hurting. He tried to stay calm. He needed information.  
“Where am I? Who are you?”  
His voice was weak. He felt pathetic but quickly shrugged that thought of. He really needed answers. The man grinned.  
“I am Lith. You are on my boat. It surprises me that your parents never talked about me.”  
Keith clenched his teeth. Of course. Of course it was his parents’ fault. He hated his parents. They had left nothing but trouble when they disappeared. People thought they were dead. Keith had always just thought that they ran away. His parents had always been cowards. When they disappeared, Keith was forced to sell their house to pay their loans. But he was sure that they hadn’t meddled with anything wrong.  
“Never heard of you.”  
His voice started to sound normal again and that made Keith a bit happier. Lith let out a chuckle.  
“That’s pretty mean of your parents. But I guess it can’t be helped. Parents sell out their kids all the time.”  
Lith sounded happy and Keith felt chills crawling up his spine.  
“What do you mean?”  
His voice was once again week. Lith once more let out a chuckle and turned to his partner.  
“Bring Lance over here. I think it’s time we inform them what is going on and what is going to happen to them. “  
Keith hated how amused Lith sounded. It scared him. The partner nodded and walked towards a big container.  
“I ALREADY TOLD YOU FRIGGIN GUYS TO LET ME GO AND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO LET ME GO THEN AT LEAST LEAVE ME ALONE”  
Man, his voice was annoying. The other guy didn’t care. He grabbed the boy’s arms and dragged him towards Keith. The boy was slung next to Keith and hit the wall with a loud “boom”. He let out a big gasp and started to cough. The partner just rolled his eyes and took a step back.  
“Now that you’re both here and I have both your attention I think it’s time we tell you why you are here. Lance, I hope that you’re ready to hear it again.”  
Keith could see how the boy next to him clenched his hands and teeth but remained silence.  
Lith smiled. Keith hated how curious he was.  
“You are here, because your parents don’t love you. Or well, your parents’ value themselves over you. We have given them favors and we’ve told them that they will have to pay it back. When we come to claim our pay, they are giving different choices and to make this a short story, basically they decided to pay using you. So unfortunately for you, you now belong to us. And lance. You already know why you’re here.”  
Keith looked down. Why wasn’t he surprised that his parents had given him away to save their own skin.  
“That’s a load of bullshit! I DECIDE OVER MYSELF, MY IDIOTIC PARENTS HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! And you said. You said that if I did the impossible you would let me go and I did! So why?!”  
Keith looked up at the Lance. He was crying. Keith could understand him. He also wanted to cry. Keith understood that this wasn’t tears of sadness. This was tears of frustration. Lith sighed.  
“Listen to me Lance. I reeeeally don’t want to hurt you. But you are making me angry. And I don’t like being angry. You don’t like me angry either. So, don’t make me angry. Because I will hurt you. Understood?”  
Lance swallowed and nodded. Keith looked back at Lith. He needed to play this correct.  
“Is it okay if I ask some questions? So that we know what’s in for us?”  
Lith looked him in the eyes and grinned.  
“Suure. Why not.”  
“What is it that you’re going to do with us? How long will this last? Is there a way for us to pay so that we don’t have to continue?”  
Lith once more let out a loud chuckle.  
“What wonderful questions! What are we going to do with you? Well, it depends on your looks, on your strength and on your will to cooperate. Both of you are cute, so don’t worry, we’ll find use for you. Second question, this will last until you break. And last question. Hmm. Probably not.”  
“… I see.”  
Keith started to wish he hadn’t asked. This was scary. The chills he had felt before became worse. He looked over at Lance. Lance was looking down.  
“Well, it will take around four more hours until we arrive at our destination. Remember that this is a boat in the middle of the ocean so please don’t jump overboard, because you will die, believe me this has happened. We’re going to untie you and give you some bread and water. It’s easiest for you if you just stay here. We have over 40 guards on this boat so don’t try to fight your way out. Thank you for listening to the instructions. Leo, untie them.”  
This sounded as a daily routine to Lith. Leo nodded and untied their wrists and ankles. Keith let out a small sigh of relief as he felt his blood started to flow normally again. He looked over at Lance, he was still looking down. Was he okay? Probably not, Keith thought to himself.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
Keith skootched closer to Lance. Lance looked up. His eyes were red.  
“Not really, no.”  
“Me neither, not gonna lie to you. But I don’t think crying or screaming about it will make it better.”  
Lance nodded.  
“You’re right. But… I’ve been through this before, and the only reason I got out of it was because the police found out. I… really don’t want to go through it again.”  
Keith felt pain in his chest. He felt bad for Lance. Keith couldn’t even imagine going through this, being free, and then having to go through it again.  
“I-I’m sorry to hear that… that must be…”  
Keith wanted to say something that made sense. He wanted to help.  
“It’s fine. Can’t say I’m not used to it… my parents are idiots after all.”  
“That’s… horrible.”  
“Yuup.”  
They both looked down.  
“Let’s just try and get some rest before we arrive. Who know what they’ll force us to do.”  
Lance’s voice sounded exhausted. Keith nodded. He leaned back against the hard container and closed his eyes.  
__________________________________________________________________


	2. Welcome to Hell

Keith was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Lance.  
“Leo just told me that we’re arriving in ten minutes.”  
Keith blinked a few times and yawned.  
“Okay. Thanks for waking me up.”  
Lance nodded.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve got to stick together”  
“Yeah…”  
Keith looked down at his knees.  
“It’s cold.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s because you’re wearing a robe and nothing else.”  
Keith blinked a few more times.  
“Wut?”  
“I said it’s not weird that you’re cold when you’re wearing nothing but a robe.”  
Keith sighed. This was just super.  
“At least you’ll make a good first impression”  
Lance smiled a bit as he said it.  
“heh, yeah…”  
“Okay! We’re arriving in two minutes, Lance, Keith both of you walk with me when we arrive, got it?”  
Lith’s voice sounder harsh. Both Keith and Lance nodded and walked over to him.  
“Good boys.”  
Keith felt super uncomfortable hearing Lith calling them “good boys”. It felt as if he was calling them dogs. It felt gross. He looked over at Lance. Lance was once more looking down at the ground. Keith sighed and did the same thing. It felt safe. No matter how weird it sounded that was what felt most safe.  
They stood still for a little while until the boat was completely docked. Leo and another red suit man came up and stood behind them. Must be so that we won’t escape, Keith thought to himself. Lith started to walk and the four of them followed. They walked out on a platform and Keith looked up a bit. The sight made him stop. He wasn’t allowed to stay still for long though. Leo who was walking behind him just let out a small sigh and started pushing him. Keith swallowed and started to walk again. They were in a big hallway. Around them where two types of people. The first type was the people in the red suits. The other people where people in brown. Keith felt how his breathing started to become worse and worse. He tried to shake it off. It was super hard. But he started to breath better. He looked over at Lance. Lance was crying. He wasn’t letting out any sounds but tears were flowing down his cheeks. Keith looked up at the man in red suit behind him. He was smiling. This made Keith even more scared then he’d been before. They walked through the big hallway and through all the people. Keith looked at the people wearing brown clothes. They were carrying boxes or clothes. Some of them weren’t carrying anything. What really scared Keith was that all of them where chained around their ankles. And the people in red suits were holding on to the chains. It was as if the people were dogs on leashes.  
They walked through a door and into a small office. There was a desk, a chair and another door. Lith sat down on the chair and let out a loud sigh.  
“So! Keith, we can do this the easy way oor the hard way. The easy way is that you go with Lance, you listen to what he tells you and you obey order. The hard way is that I force you to obey my orders. Which one will it be?”  
Keith swallowed. He did not want to cry in front of them.  
“The easy way.”  
His voice was once more week. Lith grinned.  
“Wise decision. Lance. You two are going to Lorth. You know the way. He knows that you both are coming.”  
Lance nodded silently.  
“Oh, and we are double watching you this time. Don’t worry. This time we won’t let you get away.”  
Lance sniveled and nodded once more. He then took Keith’s hand and walked through the other door that had been in the office. It was a changing room. It wasn’t big and it wasn’t very happy looking.   
“What’s your size?”  
Keith had been to busy looking around the room and was not confused by Lance question.   
“What?”  
“Your size. In clothes?”  
“Oh, Ehm I don’t know, I always wear oversized shirts.” He looked down on the robe he was wearing and let out a big sigh by habit.   
“I see. Try this on.” Lance threw him a plain brown t-shirt and as well as brown pants. He took of the robe and tried them on. They fit. Kind of well actually.   
“Great. So… Keith right?”  
“Yes?”  
“This is hell. I don’t mean to scare you but I think it’s better for you to know what can come. You are a young and pretty boy and Lith said that we’re going to Lorth. Lorth is a evil man. He’s also gay. Which isn’t the best for us. He likes to use pretty boys like you and me for so called fun experiments as well as sexual favors. He also, often, doesn’t give you food until you’ve swallowed… if you understand what I mean. I am really sorry. But believe me, the easiest way is just to obey him and do as he says. That’s the quickest way to get it over with. Otherwise he’ll punish you and then you have to endure even more hell, and believe me, you don’t want that.”  
Keith stood as frozen, not knowing how to react. Lance looked down for a second before changing into the brown clothes.   
“A-are you serious?” Keith finally said. Voice low and shaky.   
“I’m afraid so.”  
“I see.”  
“Let’s go. He also hates waiting.”  
Lance once more grabbed Keith’s hand. Keith could feel how Lance was shaking. He understood. He clenched his free hand and tried to take deep breaths and they walked. After a while they arrived in front of a big white wooden door. Lance took a loud deep breath and opened it. They then entered.

——————————————————————————

Inside the room was a big red couch, and on it sat a naked man. He wasn’t that old. Maybe in his late twenties? He was tall, muscular and his dark brown eyes pierced through Keith.   
Once the man saw them walk in he let out a big grin and stood up.   
“Lance! My little pup, I’ve missed you!”  
He walked up to Lance and gave him a big hug. Lance let go of Keith’s hand.   
“I can’t believe you tried to run away from your master. You’ve been a bad pup haven’t you? Well?” His voice was strong and Keith could feel his heart pounding faster and faster.  
“Yes master, I… I’m sorry. It won’t happen again” Lance voice was almost unhearable. It sounded scared and shaky and Keith felt his head starting to spin. He was sure that everyone in this room could hear his heart beats loud and well. He felt nauseous and put his hands over his head as the world around him started to spin. He felt how his legs gave up on him and the cold floor surface as his body fell on it. He could hear voices around. It was the man. He could not understood what was being said and moments later he was surrounded but nothing more then the darkness of unconsciousness. 

———————————————————————

When Keith woke up he was laying on a bed with white sheets. He hated white sheets. Who’s idea was it to put white on anything? He sat up.   
“You’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Keith turned around to see Lance sit behind him. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and his neck arms and chest were full of bruises.   
“Wha-“  
“Don’t ask. It’s better if you don’t know.” His voice was cold. Keith understood. He could see how Lance was trying not to take out all his rage on him and he was thankful.  
“So, how are you feeling? Is your head okay?” Lance voice was a bit calmer.  
“Y-Yeah, I just…”  
“Good.”   
Keith felt like he was about to cry. He’d hoped that this was all going to have been a big horrible nightmare. But it was still reality. And a shitty one at that. As he went to pull his hands through his hair by habit he realized that he was handcuffed to the bed.   
“Wh-“  
“I’m sorry Keith…” Lance voice sounded full of sorrow all of a sudden. He then stood up.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Keith. Please endure it.” With that he left the room. Keith felt the panic, it was crawling all over his back, and he once more felt like he couldn’t breath. Approximately 3 seconds later Lorth walked in. He was no longer naked. He was wearing the red suit. Keith felt nauseous.   
“Keith. Are you aware why you are here?”  
Keith shook his head, he still hadn’t got the entire story from anyone. His parents where apparently alive and they’d sold him. Was that the end of it? There had to be more to it.  
“I don’t like liars Keith.” He walked closer to the bed and Keith felt his entire body pushing towards the bed frame.   
“I’m not lying.” It came out as a whisper.   
“Oh? Then are you telling me Lith isn’t doing his job at informing people why there are here? Are you calling him a liar?” He was now 3 steps away from the bed. Keith once more shook his head.  
“No… I just…”  
“Keith, Keith, Keith, you should be happy. You’re with me. If you’d been with someone else you’d have to suffer extremely. Now, if you do as I say you don’t have to suffer that much at all.”  
Keith’s entire body was now shaking. He was scared. His breath became heavier and heavier. Lorth smiled as he sat down on the bed and took a strong grip around Keith’s arm.   
“Don’t worry Keith. As long as you don’t go against me, you’ll be fine. But since you lied to me I’m going to have to punish you. I assume Lance have told you how things work around here?”  
Keith didn’t respond. He was paralyzed. Lorth was holding his arm in such a firm grip. Keith was sure it was going to leave a bruise.  
“Well Keith? How will it be? Will you be a good boy and do what I say willingly? Or am I going to have to force you?”  
Keith swallowed. He didn’t know what to say.   
“You’re already halfway there. Now you just need to swallow the thing that isn’t saliva” Lorth smiled towards Keith and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the forehead.   
“Okay? Keith?”   
Keith felt paralyzed. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breath. His head was spinning and he once again felt his vision go blurry. A light slap on the cheek from Lorth woke him up from the trans.   
“Keith, I can’t have you falling asleep again. Now. I’m going to give you ten seconds to get down on all four and open your mouth. And if you don’t. Then I’m going to force you.”  
Keith looked up at Lorth. Lorth’s eyes were calm but determined. He took a deep breath and remembered what Lance has said. No matter what he was going to have to suffer through it. No matter what he wanted this to be, it was a living nightmare that he could not wake up from. And since he could not change anything, then he might as well do what he was told instead of being forced in to it.   
“I’ll do it.” He said in a whisper and Lorths face lit up with happiness.  
“Good boy! It seems like you’ve finally grasped the situation you’re in. Now. Get on all four and open your mouth.”  
Keith took another deep breath before Lorth let go of his arm and he did as he was told. He stood on all four and opened his mouth.   
“I like the look of this!” Lorth said grinning widely as he started to unbuckle his belt.  
————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
